Friendships
by elang4
Summary: Thought I'd do one on the friendships in the last year of school and what the future holds for some of the key students. There will be ups and downs. :) This will mainly concentrate on Barry (19), Jack (18), Connor (18), Kevin (18), Dynasty (18), Imogen (18) and Kasey (17).
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I'd do one on the friendships in the last year of school and what the future holds for some of the key students. There will be ups and downs. :) This will mainly concentrate on Barry (19), Jack (18), Connor (18), Kevin (18), Dynasty (18), Imogen (18) and Kasey (17).**

**Please let me know what you think! I have lots of ideas for this so feedback would be very well received! :) Hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 1 - Back at School**

It was the first day back at Waterloo Road and for many it will be the last.

Everyone was raring to go this year and were excited about what the future might hold. However, there was sadness as well as they would be saying goodbye to their best friends.

The last year had been a tough one for Barry Barry. He had finally come out to his friends and family and had started a relationship with Jack McAllister. His friends were very supportive of him and Jack, especially his sisters, but when he had told his mum she disowned him so he was now living with Jack and his mum Olivia.

Students started trundling through the school gates for their first day. Barry and Jack walked in hand in hand. They were greeted by a squeal by his two sisters who ran over to him. "Baz it's so weird without you at home!" Dynasty moaned hugging him. "Yeh mum's in such a bad mood at the moment!" Kasey said hugging him too. Barry chuckled, happy to see his sisters. "Sorry, it's probably all down to me!" He said. "You're not the one who has to apologise! It's mum who's the idiot!" Dynasty said. They then spotted their other three friends and went over to them. Dynasty ran to Kevin and gave him a quick kiss. "Hey babe!" She smiled. Kevin smiled back. "Hey gorgeous." He replied. Barry smiled to himself. He's the first to admit that he was against Kevin when he first started going out with his sister but he soon realised how much Kevin cared and loved Dynasty and realised he really was a decent guy after all. Dynasty then hugged Imogen as well. "Wow you really are in a huggy mood today!" Imogen laughed. Dynasty laughed too. "I'm just happy to get out of that house!" She said. They all then heard the bell and went to the hall for the first assembly back.

They all sat together in a row and Connor gave his mum a quick smile before she got up on the stage. Everyone went quiet. "Good morning everyone and welcome back! I hope you all had a lovely summer." She smiled. "However, this year is a very important one for most of you and I hope you will all work hard and make yourselves proud." She continued. "Right I think that's it. You may all go to your classes now and please behave!" She said. Everyone got up and looked at their timetables. The group of friends were really happy as they shared quite a few lessons together. Dynasty smiled as she watched Barry and Jack walk out of the hall holding hands. "Aren't they so cute?" She said to Imogen. Imogen laughed. "Yeh they make a good couple." She said. "Come on, we have English first with Mr Lowsley!" Imogen continued. Her, Dynasty, Connor and Kevin walked to English together and sat down at a table. They loved English but that was because of Mr Lowsley. He was such a good teacher. Everyone really liked him and respected him. Meanwhile, Barry and Jack had PE and Kasey had science with her year.

The first day was going quite quickly and before they knew it, it was lunch. They had all agreed to meet in the canteen as they were all in different lessons the period before. Barry and Connor arrived first having had Art. They got some food and then saved a table. "So it's going well with you and Jack then?" Connor asked. He had never been too close to Barry but over the year their group had grown closer as they supported Barry in coming out and they all really liked Jack. He was a good influence on Barry. Barry nodded. "The best. I can't imagine life without him now to be honest." he said before blushing. Connor smirked. "I'll tell him you said that!" "Don't you dare!" Barry laughed throwing a chip at him. Jack and Kevin were next to arrive and they too got some food and then went to join Barry and Connor. Jack sat next to Barry and Kevin next to Connor. The girls then arrived a few minutes later and joined them too, Dynasty giving Kevin a peck on the cheek and Imogen doing the same to Connor. Kasey then came in. She always felt a bit awkward as she was younger than her sister and brother and their friends and always felt they wouldn't want to hang around with her. She was wrong though. The group of friends were very fond of Kasey and Kasey was good friends with Jack because of football. Jack spotted Kasey by the door. "Hey Kas! Over here!" He shouted waving frantically. Kasey laughed and went over to them. "Hey!" She smiled. "Come join us!" Jack smiled and Kasey did. Harley and Lula later joined them but sat next to Kasey and the others didn't mind as they knew they were good friends with Kasey and had supported her through a lot.

Before they knew it, the bell rang again signalling time for their last two lessons. Barry groaned. "Already?" He moaned. Everyone laughed. "Come on babe! You want to do well in your exams don't you?" Jack laughed. Barry just grunted. "Suppose...But I don't have you for company in my last two subjects!" He moaned. Jack chuckled. "You should have taken History and Maths then!" He smirked. Barry's look of horror of his face made everyone laugh again. Barry and Jack were polar opposites when it came to subjects, only sharing one which was PE. "Come on you lot, chop chop!" Mr Lowsley said walking past them. They all started walking to their next lessons. Jack kissed Barry. "Meet outside after school?" Jack said. Barry nodded and then they parted ways. Soon their first school day was over.

**Hope you enjoyed it and any comments would be appreciated! Would love to know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please feel free to leave any comments! It would be great to know if people are reading this and whether they're enjoying it! :) Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 2**

It was the end of the day and all the friends went their separate ways. Barry and Jack, to Jack's mums, Connor and Imogen to Connor's, Dynasty and Kasey home and Kevin to the schoolhouse.

"Mum we're home!" Jack called as he and Barry entered the house. Olivia appeared from the living room. "Hello you two! Good first day back?" She smiled. They both nodded. "Good, dinner at 6 you two and no funny business!" She shouted after them going up the stairs. "I'm just going to have a shower." Jack said. Barry nodded. When Jack was in the shower, Barry went downstairs. "Mrs McAllister?" He said in the living room. Olivia turned round. "Oh hi Barry. And please call me Olivia." She smiled kindly. "I was wondering whether I could talk to you about something.." He said. Olivia nodded. "Of course! Come and sit down!" She smiled.

Barry sat down full of nerves not knowing how she was going to react about what she was going to say. "I...You know I love Jack right?" He started. Olivia smiled. "I know that darling." Barry nodded. 'Just say it!' He thought to himself. "I...I want to ask your permission to let me ask him to marry me." Barry said. Olivia was shocked. "You've only been going out a year Barry." She pointed out. "Don't you think it's a bit early to think about that?" Barry shook his head. "I love him so much, I want to grow old with him and have children with him. I would never ever hurt him." He said so passionately that it touched Olivia. Olivia took a breath. "Look I'm not going to lie and say I'm totally for this. You are still really young." She started. Barry sighed. "But..." She said. Barry looked up. "You have my permission to ask him and it will be his choice." She said. Barry beamed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He said. He was planning to do it on Jack's 19th birthday which was at the weekend. This was the happiest he had been in years.

He then texted his sisters. _**I've got something to tell you both. Will mum let you out of the house? xx **_He texted.

He got texts back immediately. _**Yeh meet you at park! xx**_

Barry got up. "Can you tell Jack I've just popped out to see Dyn and Kas? I won't be long!" He said. Olivia nodded. "Of course!"

Barry left the house and went to the park. He smiled almost immediately. Kasey was playing football trying to get Dynasty involved but she was having none of it. Barry ran over and tackled the ball away and kicked it in the goal. "Hey!" Kasey laughed. Barry smirked. "Anyway, I can't stay long. I just want to tell you some news." "What news?" Dynasty asked intrigued. "I...I'm going to ask Jack to marry me." Barry smiled. There was silent shocked pause until Kasey ran and hugged her brother. "That's amazing!" She beamed. "Yeh congrats Baz!" Dynasty smiled hugging her brother too. Barry beamed glad his sisters supported him. "I'm going to do it on Jack's birthday. I'll need all your help! I'll tell you more soon but I need to get back!" He smiled. The girls nodded and watched Barry run away.

Barry got back to Jack's and Jack was already out of the shower. He smiled when he saw Barry and kissed him. "Your mum still driving your sisters nuts then?" He said. "Yeh something like that..." Barry smirked to himself. They all sat down for supper and Barry started thinking about how much preparation he had to do before Saturday. He wanted to make it a day to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Any comments will be appreciated! :)**

**Chapter 3**

'This day had to go perfectly.' Barry Barry thought as he woke up on Saturday morning, Jack's birthday. He looked up to Jack's bed where he was still sleeping. Barry was on a mattress on the floor as Olivia didn't want them in the same bed in her house. Barry quietly got up and kissed Jack's forehead gently. "Mmmm..." Jack said quietly. "Happy birthday!" Barry said softly kissing him again. Jack slowly got up smiling. "Thanks babe! So what's the plan today then? Should we invite the others round?" Jack asked. Barry smiled secretly to himself. "Well first I'm going to take you out for a lovely brunch and then we'll come back here and do the presents and invite the others over." Barry said. Jack nodded. "Sounds lovely!" He smiled. Barry had arranged that when they were out for brunch, the others would go round and help Olivia decorate the living room. He had told him what he wanted it to look like. There was a gentle knock on the bedroom door. "Happy birthday sweetheart!" Olivia smiled coming in and giving Jack a card. "Thanks mum!" Jack smiled.

Barry and Jack went out for brunch and the others went to Olivia's house. Olivia let them in. "Hi you lot! Come in!" She smiled at everyone. Everyone smiled back and got on with the decorations. "I can't believe Barry is going to ask Jack to marry him today. I'm so excited!" Dynasty beamed. "Jack has to say yes first!" Kevin smirked, earning a nudge in the ribs by Dynasty. "Owww!" He moaned. "You deserved that mate!" Connor laughed. "Of course, Jack'll say yes. Anyone can see they're meant to be together!" Dynasty smiled. Olivia was smiling at this conversation. After about an hour and a half, Dynasty gave a squeal. "They're two minutes away!" She said. They all went to hide in the kitchen. They heard Barry and Jack come in.

"You were so eyeing up that waiter!" Jack was laughing. "Was not!" Barry laughed as they headed to the living room. "You were..." But then Jack stopped looking at the living room in shock. There was rose petals and candles everywhere. "What the..." Jack said stunned. Barry smiled and pulled him in and sat him on the sofa. Barry sat next to him. "Jack, ever since I came out as gay, you supported me the whole time. God knows I didn't deserve it after what I put you in the first year. But now I truly can't imagine life without you." Barry said and got up from the sofa and knelt down infront of Jack. He pulled out a small box from his back pocket. "Barry..." Jack said in shock. "Jack McAllister, I love you so much. Would you do me the utmost honour of marrying me?" Barry smiled. Jack just stood there in shock, his hand over his mouth. "Well say something then, I'm sort of aching down here!" Barry laughed. Jack got up and flung his arms round Barry. "Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" Jack said. Barry got up beaming and they kissed. "HE SAID YES!" Barry shouted and everyone from the kitchen came in and hugged them both. Olivia came in smiling. "Congratulations both of you." She smiled. "You all knew?" Jack said shocked. "Of course they did! Who do you think did the decorations?" Barry smiled. Jack laughed. "Wow this really is the best birthday ever!" He beamed.

They let the excitement calm down before they started doing presents. All their friends gave them first. He was chuffed with all of them. A football, some shirt, and a framed photo of him and Barry from Kasey. Olivia then handed over an envelope to Jack. "Happy birthday sweethheart." She smiled. Jack beamed and opened it. He then gasped and looked at his mum. "Is this serious?" Olivia laughed. "Of course! It's about time you and Barry had your own place seeing as though you are going to get married!" Both Barry and Jack were shocked but really happy and excited, and they both hugged Olivia. "Thanks mum! You're the best!" Jack beamed. "You can move in tomorrow, it's all sorted." Olivia smiled. "It's a really lovely house and big enough for when you want to have children."

Everyone left having had a lovely day at about 8. Barry and Jack were watching some tv, cuddled up on the sofa. "This really has been the best day ever. Thank you!" Jack smiled and kissed Barry. Barry smiled back. "I'm glad."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it has taken so long for me to update this! I've been really busy at uni. But here it is. Another chapter! :) Please let me know what you think! :)**

**Chapter 4**

A week had passed and Barry and Jack were happily settled into their new house. They loved it. They finally had their own space. Barry was up early on the computer. Jack came down an hour later. "There you are! What are you doing?" Jack asked. Barry quickly closed the webpage he was on. "Nothing, just research for this English project I have to do." Barry said. Jack looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything. "Ok well I'm just going to have a shower." Jack said and left the room. Barry sighed. He had been looking at a local adoption agency website close to where they lived. Barry knew Jack wouldn't want kids yet as it was the last year of school and he wanted good grade but Barry felt that he and Jack would make lovely parents.

Jack came down from his shower and Barry took his place. Curiosity took over him and Jack looked at the history on the computer and was completely shocked by what he found. He knew that Barry wanted kids in the future but he didn't realise he wanted them so soon. Jack wanted to concentrate on getting into a good university and getting a good degree and job before he even thought about this. When Barry came down, Jack was waiting for him. "Barry, why were you looking at adoption agencies?" He asked. "I thought we'd agreed to wait until after university." "I know but I know what good parents we would be and these children need a home now." Barry said sheepishly. "Babe, we're not ready to become parents, not yet!" Jack sighed. "Well I think we are!" Barry snapped. Jack sighed. "I don't want to argue about this Baz, but this isn't happening. End of!" He said. Barry scowled and got his jacket. "I'm going out!" He snapped and left the house, slamming the front door behind him.

Meanwhile, in the Barry household, Carol had heard about the engagement and was fuming. "He is not marrying that good for nothing freak!" She snapped. "Mum, you can't stop them! They love each other, why can't you accept that? You've accepted me and Kevin!" Dynasty snapped. "That's different! You're a girl and he's a boy! What Barry has is sick!" Carol said. Kacey shook her head. "Barry isn't sick! He's the best brother I could ever ask for and Jack is an amazing friend and they love each other so much! If you can't accept that, then I don't want to live here anymore!" Kacey shouted. Carol and Dynasty were shocked by Kacey's outburst. She was normally the quiet and sensible one. "If you leave this house, missy, you will be just as sick as Barry in my eyes!" Carol said. "Mum!" Dynasty exclaimed shocked. Kacey stood up. "Fine! I'll see you around Dyn." She then proceeded to go upstairs and pack her stuff. She left the house and went to a nearby park. She sat on a bench with her suitcase and sighed. She had nowhere to go. What had she done? She started crying quietly when she heard a voice behind her. "Kac?" It was Kevin. "Hey Kac, what's wrong?" Kevin asked softly sitting down and giving her a hug. "I defended Barry and Jack and walked out the house and now my mum hates me!" She cried. "I have nowhere to go!" Kevin held her tightly. He was very fond of Kasey. "Come on, let's go to the school house. I'm sure there's a spare room there for you. Or you can share my room?" He smiled gently. Kacey wiped her tears and looked up at him. "You mean it?" She asked. "Of course! Dynasty would kill me if I just left you here!" Kevin smirked. Kacey laughed a little and got up and went to the schoolhouse with Kevin.

Maggie opened the door. "Hi you two! Everything ok?" She asked when she noticed Kacey's suitcase. "Miss, Kacey's mum has thrown her out, can she stay here?" Kevin asked. "We don't have any rooms Kevin, pet, you know that." She said looking at Kacey sympathetically. "She can share my room, miss! Please! She's got nowhere else to go!" Kevin pleaded. Maggie sighed. "Very well, come in you two." She said. Kacey smiled. "Thanks miss." She said quietly. Kevin sent a quick text to Dynasty. **_With Kacey. She's sharing my room at the schoolhouse. Hope you're ok. xxx _**He knew that Dynasty would have been worried about her little sister. She smiled when she got the text, relieved she had somewhere to stay and was happy that Kevin was looking after her.

A few hours had passed at Barry's and Jack's house and Barry eventually returned and was a lot calmer. Both had had time to think. Jack was watching tv in the living room. Barry went in. "I'm sorry..." He said. "I know it's way too soon to think about kids. I guess I just got excited, that's all..." Barry said quietly. Jack sighed. "No I'm sorry, Baz. I shouldn't have been so harsh to you. I know how much you want this." He said. "I just want to be better parents than mine were and to make a difference to a child in need." Barry said sadly. Jack smiled. "That's why I've booked us an appointment at the adoption agency you were looking at. I'm not making any promises, but I guess we can at least talk to them." He said. Barry looked up stunned and then he beamed. He ran and hugged Jack and kissed him. "Thank you so so so much!"


End file.
